


【RS情人节12h/00:00】真夜中的爱恋

by leewind



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leewind/pseuds/leewind
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Ryuuzaki Sakuno
Kudos: 32





	【RS情人节12h/00:00】真夜中的爱恋

文/囵

1

像是梦一样。龙崎樱乃再次在心中默念。明明已经将近夜里十二点，此时此刻她却毫无睡意。右边的肩膀因为被人持续压着而紧绷着无法放松，稍微偏过头就能感受到从他身上蔓延着的酒味。她屏息敛声，严正以待，生怕惊扰了他的安眠。闪烁的信号灯转为青色，出租车疾驰着拐过交叉路口，被惯性唆使着的越前彻底倾倒在她的身上。呜呜……龙崎险些惊呼，忙不迭用手撑起他，勉勉强强地将他靠回后座，却迟迟没有勇气挪开他环在她腰间的手臂。

啊，这算什么，现在这个情况？龙崎委屈巴巴地盯着那双毫无自觉的大手。这样下去，她的心脏会受不了的……

这下她忽然有些庆幸，他们搭乘的不是终班电车，而是有些奢侈的出租车了。

2

成年礼结束后的傍晚，他们一道去三浦神社抽了签文，还挂了绘马（注1）。正值寒冷的一月，空气中看不出肃杀的气氛，全被欢声笑语灌满了。不知道是不是得力她的“守护神”在旁保佑（当然，越前本人大言不惭地把一切归功于自己），竟然第一次就抽到了「大吉」。越前有点无可奈何，要知道他的钱包已经快被她陆续求来的「大吉」塞满了。喜上眉梢的女生连被他打趣头发像注连绳（注2）都没反驳，心满意足地挂完绘马，就让他牵着自己去电车站了。

今晚网球部的大家说好要一起在河村前辈的寿司店里「做大人做的事」——「喝酒」。

山手线的晚高峰一如既往地拥挤。相较平日，多了许多跟他们同样穿着振袖和服（注3）的女生和西装的男生。庆典的气氛可以说是前所未有的浓重。或许是她的衣袖实在过长，又或许是她的草履（注4）实在太过累赘，更或许是她的平衡感实在太差，所以单手握着吊环的越前才大发慈悲地让她抓着他的衣襟、靠在他的胸膛，忍受这实在不太愉快的行程。

自他从青春学园中学部毕业之后，两人相见的次数几乎是屈指可数。记得从高一开始，他都会尽力赶在圣诞假期前飞回来，等到一月中旬她的生日结束，才会回到美国。不过，也不是每次都那么走运，赶上不凑巧的时候，只能通通越洋电话解馋了。另一边也是同样的心情，所以，今年当他没有预告地出现在她家门口时，龙崎彻彻底底地惊喜了一回。

「我回来了。」——这么一句简短的话语，就让他们意识到彼此是心意相通的。不过今年的情况却比较特殊，要说为什么，自然是两人一同迎来了「冠婚葬祭」四大仪式之中的「冠」礼，成人礼。

且不说他作为一对一的「私教」辅导她的网球，两家长辈间的联系不知不觉里是愈发密切了。举例来说，高二的假期越前从美国回来，全家去箱根泡了露天温泉。他还受老妈之托，在新年之际拜访了龙崎宅，把带回来的土特产交给了龙崎教练；然而等到第二年，不知是不是他那好事的老爸在旁推波助澜，竟然演变成了两家人一起的温泉旅行……

不过，他们也正是从那之后开始交往的。所以，最大的受益者越前，也就对自家老爸的多管闲事睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

这段饱受关注的恋情触发了越前的警觉，这次也不例外，当远在大洋彼岸的他接到越前宅的最高掌控人——越前伦子的电话时，下意识里默认成又是来旁敲侧击他和龙崎的进展，却不想伦子只是嘱咐他今年必定要回来。这下他才知道，早在十二月收到教育委员会发来的成人礼邀请函时，伦子就兴致勃勃地着手为他挑选一套帅气的西服了。

沐浴着美国文化长大的越前虽说也在街上撞见过几番成人礼的盛大场面，可印象最深刻的还是那套振袖和服。表姐菜菜子参加成人礼时，伦子就拿着塞在邮箱里的振袖和服广告册连连感叹。广告册上的少女模特身着和服、脚踩草履、头顶花饰——跟今天的龙崎简直一模一样。

他们是中午在礼堂门口见面的。送越前来的伦子和南次郎遇上了送龙崎来的教练和父母，阴差阳错地成了两家人的会面。于是一起拍了合照。他倒是无所谓——嘴上这么说，越前还是目光如炬地盯着那个正在跟自家长辈问好的女生。

今天的她全身上下都是格外的隆重。除去樱色的振袖和服本身，发型变成了端庄秀丽的单尾三股辫，还戴了华美到在他看来有些夸张的头饰，连手提袋（注5）上都有着金线绣着的樱花的花纹（无疑是精心搭配过的了），更关键的是还能时不时从她身上嗅到一股淡淡的幽香——是香水吗？和平时她身上的味道不太一样呢……要说是哪里不同的话，大抵就是「天然」和「人工」的差异吧。

其实他不是很喜欢人工合成的香精味道，不过，嘛，算了，她好像真的费了一番功夫……

反观自己，只是简单地套了身西装，规规矩矩地打上了领带。相比起需要一大早就穿戴好和服、在美发厅里做造型的女生而言，可真是「还差得远呢」。不过就她面对他时候的反应而言，似乎自己这身效果还不赖。所以他才冒着被长辈打趣的风险，在众目睽睽之下夸奖了她一句「挺合适的嘛」，殊不知这已令她感到满足。

沉浸在回忆之中，已经抵达了青春台站。越前护着龙崎下了电车，才稍微隔开一点距离。

「啊……」龙崎惊慌地喊出了声。

越前不解地顺着她的目光往下看，才发现原来是胸前的部分沾染上了零星的口红的痕迹。

「对不起，龙马君……」

龙崎手足无措地在手提袋翻找起手帕来。

越前阻止了她，漫不经心地用手扯了扯领带。

「无所谓的，」他戏谑地低语，「反正最后不也是你洗吗？」

龙崎懵得停下手中的动作，目光闪烁了半响，只得嗫嗫嚅嚅地吐出一句：「真是的……」

越前只是自然而然地牵过她的手朝改札口走去。再不快点的话要迟到了啊……他暗自腹诽，却没舍得提高行进的速度。

最后，果不其然，两个人一起光荣地迟到了。

注1：在日本神社里，通常会有一个区域，挂满了一块块小木板，小木板上则写满了每个人各自的愿望。这种专门用来祈愿的木板，就称为绘马。

注2：神社用于圈围或悬挂的特别绳索，以示与圣洁之物的界限。注连绳上还挂着不少秸秆或称作“纸垂”的纸条。纸条是用和纸叠出来的，呈闪电形状。去神社参拜时，最先看到的就是鸟居和注连绳。

注3：和服的一种。根据袖子长度分为大振袖、中振袖和小振袖。大振袖的袖长约110~120cm，主要是未婚妇女用于成人仪式、毕业典礼、宴会、访友等场合的传统礼服。租借振袖和服、化妆、发型、摄影等全套服务需要10万-25万日元。如果选择自己购买一套振袖和服，则需要5-10倍的价格。

注4：对包括布鞋、皮鞋、漆皮鞋等脚后跟约在2—8厘米的鞋的总称。礼服用的草履是布制的，鞋子的脚后跟也要选得高一些。

注5：和服的重要附属品之一，在选用面料、花色上同样要求与和服配套。

3

「太慢了吧，越前！罚酒，罚酒！」

「樱乃！这里这里！」

……果然逃不掉啊。越前走近店内，默默地把门带上。情绪高昂的堀尾已经卸下了有些碍事的西装外套，狼吞虎咽地吃着各种寿司，就连刚刚招呼的时候嘴也没停下。越前像没看见似的把头一扭，冲着率先扎着头巾的河村前辈打了招呼。

「前辈好。」

「越前，真是好久不见了啊。随便吃吧，今天我请客！」

河村热情地回道，他正在往小班田和堀尾所在的桌子上端大盘寿司。

几乎是默认了一样，先一步到场的四个人中，三人组坐在一侧。而小坂田则坐在堀尾的正对面，贴心地为两个人预留了空间。因此顺理成章地，龙崎坐在了正中央，越前则坐在了她的左侧。

「今天你输定了，越前！」堀尾眉飞色舞地嚷嚷着，「说到喝酒的话——果然，还是得玩‘山手线游戏’啊！（注6）」

看着堀尾兴致高涨、胜券在握的模样，龙崎内心顿感不妙。山手线游戏，摆明了是针对从美国回来的龙马君嘛……毕竟龙马君连家喻户晓的抽鬼牌（注7）都闻所未闻呢。啊，怎么办呢……她扭头一看，嚼着金枪鱼寿司的越前倒是无比坦然，回以一句口头禅以示接受挑衅：「还差得远呢。」

「就让搭乘山手线经验长达六年的堀尾我来告诉你游戏规则吧！」

……这跟那个有什么关系吗？小坂田忍不住吐槽，无关紧要的定语到底为什么这么长啊……

言简意赅的说明过后，游戏刻不容缓地开始了。

第一回合是堀尾先发。

「网球的基本场地。草地！」

接着是他旁边的加藤。

「红土。」

再是最里面的水野。

「硬地。」

啊，等等，这样的话……？龙崎后知后觉地反应过来，等龙马君说完「地毯场」之后，不就没有了吗？啊，原来堀尾君的目标是她呀！

可是，越前却什么都没说，径直拿起了桌面上的酒杯。

「欸？！」

这是什么情况……

「龙马SAMA还真是温柔呀~」

在旁洞悉了一切的小班田凑到她的耳畔揶揄道。龙崎回以一双吃惊的杏眸。云里雾里的她用这双眼睛扫过意味深长的小坂田，得意洋洋地麻烦河村前辈再添酒的堀尾，还有明显为难却无计可施的加藤和水野……等等，为什么大家都在看着她？

诶~？

难道说……

是因为她……是不想让她喝酒才……

果然，这才是堀尾君真正的计划呢——利用她来让他喝酒。

该说是深思熟虑呢还是？堀尾那孤注一掷的架势，看来今天他是势必要和越前死磕到底了。龙崎忧心忡忡地望着已经被点燃了斗志的自家男友。片刻后，大抵是觉察到了她的不安，越前用桌子下空闲的右手一把覆住了她的左手。

紧紧地握住了。

就这样保持交叠着双手的状态，下一轮游戏开始了。

打头的自然是越前。

「三原色。红。」

接着是龙崎。

「啊，黄！」

再接着是小坂田。

「蓝！堀尾，喝酒吧~！」

正所谓一报还一报，大概就是这么一回事吧？这回轮到堀尾愤愤不平地拿起酒杯了。看来这场战斗才刚刚开始呢……一直闹到了夜里十一点半，堀尾已经趴在加藤身上醉得不省人事了。越前这边的情况也好不到哪去，本来可以幸免遇难的他，保全自己的同时还要顾及屡次恶意中枪的她——因此几乎有一大半的分量，都是他帮她喝下去的……到头来，她竟然变成六个人里最清醒的那个了。

「差不多该回去啦！这下还可以赶得上终班电车。」

在小坂田的催促下，加藤和水野齐力架起醉醺醺的堀尾。被灌得有些眩晕的越前猫在角落里缓神，感受到一双绵软的手轻柔地抚上了自己微烫的脸庞，映入眼帘的是泛着柔光的她的脸庞，这番情景激起了他心中莫名的情愫。

「没关系吗，龙马君？」

「嗯……」

他含糊不清地应着，顺势拉过她的手，朝门外走去。

站在寒风中的六个人感到无比地为难。原因自然是那个喝醉了还险些在前辈店里闹事的人——堀尾聪史，不过现在他已经失去意识了。要依小坂田的话说，把这家伙随便丢在哪都行，不过善良的加藤还是本着人道主义提议：「总之，先把堀尾君送回去吧？」

大家都表示赞同。这份重担自然落在了和堀尾家相近的加藤和水野身上，这么一来，显露出了另一个棘手的情况。

「小坂田你呢？」

「我？我得去青春台站呢。」

「一个人去电车站的话，感觉不太放心呢。」

「欸？不要紧的吧，再说，还有樱乃和龙马SAMA……」

三人的目光齐刷刷地落在了龙崎身上。

这时越前突然开了口：「你们先走吧。」

「啊？」

「我和龙崎坐这个。」

撂下这句话，越前招了招手，一辆出租车即刻停在了他们面前。车门已经自动打开了，几乎不留商量的余地，龙崎不得不在错愕之中坐进了出租车的后座里。扶着车门的越前后一步坐进了车里，干脆利落地关上车门，把冷空气全部隔断在了门外。然后，发动了。

为什么不跟大家一起去坐电车呢？

对了，因为龙马君太累了吧……

可是，那样的话……

为什么连她也要坐出租车呢？

欸……

不明白。完全想不明白。本来以为大家会兴冲冲地闹到第二天早上，所以跟家里人提前打过招呼，但是她在这二十年里从未幻想过会变成这样。她当然想留下来照顾他，可是，这样……很让人不安呀。因为，坐在她身旁的那个人，理所当然地向司机报完酒店地址后，就阖眼养神了。如此一来，只剩下她自己在这里胡思乱想了。明明目的地是已知，心情却是未知的忐忑。

啊，简直，像是梦一样。

——于是乎，龙崎樱乃再次在心中默念。

注6：日本人喝酒时喜欢玩的游戏。因为山手线是环状线，因此这个游戏只要能回答出来就可以继续下去。顾名思义就是接龙游戏。想不出来的或者说错的要罚酒。

注7：简而言之就是日本的抽王八游戏。

4

感受到有人轻轻将手背贴上他发烫的额前，越前恍惚地睁开了眼，朦胧的视野中浮现出了一抹酒红色。这双无尽温柔的眼睛正注视着他。好舒服……他幽幽地想着，侧过身子，试图寻找个更舒服的姿势。脸庞摩挲着的触感不似枕头般的柔软，反倒是有如丝绸般的顺滑。啊，对了……自己正枕在她的膝上。这下倏然意识到被遗忘的事是什么：

「抱歉，忘了先送你回去。」

「欸？没关系的。」龙崎认真地摇了摇头，「好点了吗？我去拿毛巾？」

「唔。」

闷闷地应了一声，越前直起身来，坐在了床沿。现在他们所处的地点无疑是酒店。越前对这个房间并不感到陌生，原因说来有些许的荒唐。他遵循母亲的旨意归家，却得知双亲已经和龙崎家相伴，共赴温泉旅行——这居然成了每年惯例么？然后当他郁闷地考虑着这几天的伙食的时候，一摸球包，哎。钥匙？

好像放在公寓里了。

呃，加州的那个。

……

完了。

如果说是越前龙马的不幸在于有家不能回，那么幸运或许就是有一个善解人意的女朋友。当他有些惊愕地在视频通话里询问自家女友怎么没去温泉旅行时，女生只是笑眼弯弯地捏着卡鲁宾的爪子冲他挥手——「咦？我吗？我留下来照顾卡鲁宾呀。」似乎一切是那么地顺理成章。

好吧。他可不乐意打破自己在女朋友心目中的高大形象，有意无意里隐瞒了自己忘带钥匙、落魄至酒店的事实，只是有点别扭地交代过阵子再去接卡鲁宾。结果还是按耐不住地把女生约出来见了几趟，一起遛猫、散步，额外的收获是丰盛的便当。

啊，没想到会变成这样。本来打算回家了的，还没来得及收拾行李。没想到这时候派上了用场么？越前解开了颈上恼人的领带丢在一旁，瞥见身旁放着白茸茸的一坨，伸手一抓，原来是龙崎卸了的保暖用的坎肩。越前抬眼，她走了过来，和他比肩而坐，手里正拿着用水润湿过的白毛巾。

她刚一靠近，他就发现自己气息不稳了。洪水猛兽般的欲望吞噬了他残余的理智。越前倏忽有些庆幸这室内昏暗的灯光，至少得此庇护，让自己脸上不自然的红色不至于那么难堪。她挨近一寸，他难捱一分，而她无辜至极，全然不知这是种怎样的诱惑。当她举起拿着毛巾的手，想要帮他冰敷之际，被他猝不及防地揽入自己的怀中。

「樱乃。」

女生一愣神，毛巾掉到了床上。

5

甘醇的酒香熏得她有些晃神，已经无法辨别究竟是梦境还是现实。沉重的呼吸声昭告了越前心底的愿望，这种不可言说的感觉令她感到害怕。她想向他求救，他却置若罔闻。昂贵的和服遭人毫不怜惜地拉扯，内层的襦绊露出了半截，光洁细滑的右肩更是袒露在他炙热的视野之下。越前埋头在她的颈部游弋，近乎贪婪地啃舐着细腻嫩滑的肌肤，迫不及待用唇瓣去描摹她身体的轮廓。

「你好香……」

被快感麻痹的龙崎既无计可施，也无力招架。原来他已经禁锢了她的腰，一双骨节分明的手肆意地隔着和服在她的腰间摸索。陌生的酥麻感反复刺激着她脆弱的神经，令她意识一片空白、浑身僵硬得无法动弹。越前专心致志地想要卸下她身上累赘的衣物，尝试再三却不如意，只听见他略微不耐烦地在她耳畔低语，声音里充斥着情欲渲染出的喑哑。

「怎么解不开？」

「要先解开带缔……腰上的那个。」她柔若无骨地伏在他怀里，压抑着弥漫满溢的羞耻心，用细如蚊呐的声音提醒他。

越前三两下解开了腰际紧系的结，急躁地开始攻克腰封。迟钝如她也能清楚料想到须臾过后的场面：带缔、腰封、襦绊等碍事的身外之物通通都被他不留情面地扔到了地上，他摘下了头顶上华美的发饰，取开了束缚着秀发的皮筋，徒留她一身米白色的内衬。

此刻的龙崎眼尾泛着娇怯的潮红，迷蒙的杏眸里氤氲出艳色无边的水光，浓密的长睫毛止不住地打颤，将她的手足无措展现得淋漓尽致。她的薄唇宛如初春的樱瓣，一张一合中向他传递着内心翻涌的情绪。

「龙马君……喜欢我什么呢？」

「全部。」

他的直白令她呼吸一窒。

她不可置信地望着他，却只能看见那双好似深潭的眼睛。她的心防在他的注视下顷刻瓦解。

「你呢？」

「我、我也是。喜欢龙马君的全部。」

「是吗？」

越前轻笑，似乎已是意料之中。

「那么，」他和她四目相对，温柔地伸手揩掉她沁出眼眶的晶莹，遒劲的大手轻车熟路地将怀抱收紧。意识逐渐游离在彼此的鼻息里。直到感受到女生生涩地用轻颤的双手攀上了他的后颈，越前方才用富有魔力的声音黯哑地劝诱道：

「表现给我看。」

End


End file.
